A variety of means exist for sharing filed, folders, and other data via network. For each a user must know how to configure and/or setup the sharing. For example, sharing a file a Samba file system is different than sharing a via cloud based storage system, such as DROPBOX. Sharing via email is still different. Sharing copies of files is perhaps the best know means and most widely used means for sharing copies. It would useful if sharing files, folders, directory data, and other network accessible data were as easy as sending an attachment in an email.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for sharing a data object in a data store via a communication.